Barry Black
|birth_place = Baltimore, Maryland |death_date = |death_place = |religion = Seventh-day Adventist |spouse = Brenda Pearsall Black (m. 1973) |alma_mater = Oakwood University, Andrews University, North Carolina Central University, Palmer Theological Seminary, Salve Regina University, Alliant International University |profession = Military officer (retired), chaplain | image2 = | allegiance = United States of America | branch = United States Navy | serviceyears = 1976–2003 | rank = Rear Admiral | unit = | commands = | battles = | awards = Navy Distinguished Service Medal Legion of Merit Medal Defense Meritorious Service Medal (2) Meritorious Service Medal (2) Navy Commendation Medal (2) Marine Corps Commendation Medal }} 'Rear Admiral Barry C. Black, USN (Ret.) ' (born November 1, 1948) is the 62nd Chaplain of the United States Senate. He was elected to this position on June 27, 2003, becoming the first African American and the first Seventh-day Adventist to hold this office. The Senate elected its first chaplain in 1789. He served for over 27 years as a chaplain in the United States Navy, rising to the rank of rear admiral and ending his career as the Chief of Chaplains of the United States Navy, the senior chaplain of the United States Navy Chaplain Corps. He officially retired from the Navy on August 15, 2003.Barry C. Black Chaplain United States Senate. www.senate.gov. 2013. Retrieved October 13, 2013 Naval career Commissioned as a Navy chaplain in 1976, Black’s first duty station was the Fleet Religious Support Activity in Norfolk, Virginia. Subsequent assignments included Naval Support Activity, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; U.S. Naval Academy, Annapolis, Maryland; First Marine Aircraft Wing, Okinawa, Japan; Naval Training Center, San Diego, California; USS Belleau Wood (LHA-3), Long Beach, California; Naval Chaplains School Advanced Course, Newport, Rhode Island; Marine Aircraft Group Thirty-One, Beaufort, South Carolina; assistant staff chaplain, Chief of Naval Education and Training, Pensacola, Florida; and fleet chaplain, U.S. Atlantic Fleet, Norfolk, Virginia. As a rear admiral, his personal decorations included the Navy Distinguished Service Medal, the Legion of Merit Medal, twice awarded the Defense Meritorious Service Medal, twice awarded the Meritorious Service Medal, and twice received the Navy Commendation Medal, and the Marine Corps Commendation Medal, and numerous unit awards, campaign, and service medals.Barry C. Black Chaplain United States Senate. www.senate.gov. 2013. Retrieved October 13, 2013 from Adm. Vern Clark, Chief of Naval Operations (CNO). Sitting (center) and next to the CNO, Rear Adm. Christopher E. Weaver, Commandant, Naval District Washington, during the change of office and retirement ceremony at the Washington Navy Yard, August 15, 2003]] United States Senate Chaplain On June 27, 2003, Black was elected the 62nd Chaplain of the United States Senate. He began working in the Senate on July 7, 2003.Barry C. Black Chaplain United States Senate. www.senate.gov. 2013. Retrieved October 13, 2013 During the 16 day United States federal government shutdown of 2013, his invocations began to garner widespread national attention. On Oct. 1, the first day of the shutdown, he prayed for divine guidance to, “strengthen our weakness, replacing cynicism with faith and cowardice with courage.” On Oct. 3, he prayed, “Save us from the madness. We acknowledge our transgressions, our shortcomings, our smugness, our selfishness and our pride... Deliver us from the hypocrisy of attempting to sound reasonable while being unreasonable.” A bully pulpit for the Senate chaplain Jena McGregor. Washington Post. October 14, 2013. Retrieved October 14, 2013 During his prayer, on Oct. 4, 2013, the day after officers from the U.S. Capitol Police shot and killed a woman who had used her car in an attempt to breach federal grounds, Black noted that the officers were not being paid because of the government shutdown. Like other government workers, he too is unpaid during the shutdown, stating, “I’m being remunerated from above. And that’s pretty special.” Praying for a Miracle: Senate Chaplain Barry Black Says ‘Enough is Enough’ Isobel Markham. George Stephanopoulos. ABC News.com. Oct 13, 2013. Retrieved October 13, 2013 On the fourth day of the shutdown, he also prayed, regarding the senators, “Remove from them that stubborn pride which imagines itself to be above and beyond criticism,” he said. “Forgive them the blunders they have committed.” Chaplain Barry Black chides Senate during shutdown charlotteobserver.com Oct. 10, 2013. Retrieved October 13, 2013 On day nine, prompted by news of the delay of death benefits for military families, Black prayed, “It’s time for our lawmakers to say ‘Enough is enough'”, and asked that God, “cover our shame with the robe of Your righteousness.” On day eleven, Black prayed to, “give our lawmakers the wisdom to distinguish between truth and error... Give them a hatred of all hypocrisy, deceit and shame as they seek to replace them with gentleness, patience and truth,” he prayed.Praying for a Miracle: Senate Chaplain Barry Black Says ‘Enough is Enough’ Isobel Markham. George Stephanopoulos. ABC News.com. Oct 13, 2013. Retrieved October 13, 2013 The U.S. House of Representatives, which has its own chaplain, also invited him to deliver an invocation in their Chamber.Chaplain Barry Black chides Senate during shutdown charlotteobserver.com Oct. 10, 2013. Retrieved October 13, 2013 Awards In 1995, Black was chosen from 127 nominees for the NAACP Renowned Service Award, for his contributions to equal opportunity and civil rights. In 2002, he received the Benjamin Elijah Mays Distinguished Leadership Award from the Morehouse School of Religion. In 2004, the Old Dominion University chapter of the NAACP conferred on him the Image Award, "Reaffirming the Dream - Realizing the Vision", for military excellence.Barry C. Black Chaplain United States Senate. www.senate.gov. 2013. Retrieved October 13, 2013 , the U.S. Army chief of chaplains, take their places on the dais at the Pentagon Memorial dedication ceremony, Sept. 11, 2008]] Education Black has an extensive educational background. He is an alumnus of Oakwood University, Andrews University, North Carolina Central University, Eastern Baptist Seminary, now known as Palmer Theological Seminary, Salve Regina University and the United States International University, now known as Alliant International University. In addition to earning separate Master of Arts degrees in divinity, counseling, and management, he also holds two earned doctorates: a Doctor of Ministry and a Ph.D. in psychology.Barry C. Black Chaplain United States Senate. www.senate.gov. 2013. Retrieved October 13, 2013 Publication His autobiography, entitled "From the Hood to the Hill," was published in 2006.Excerpt: From The Hood To The Hill NPR Books. npr.org. 2013. Retrieved October 13, 2013 He has explained it's title as follows: "One of the reasons why I call my book ”From the Hood to the Hill” is because we grew up in the hood. We grew up in the toxic pathology of an inner city ghetto. There were prostitutes on the corner, there were drug pushers, there was domestic violence that you could see sitting on the steps of your – of your home. So, it was a very challenging situation. And my mother, who for a significant portion of my life was on public assistance, would often have difficulty paying the rent and ensuring that her children matriculated at Christian schools because my seven siblings and I all matriculated at Christian schools from grade 1 all the way through graduate school. So, to pull this off, many times she couldn’t pay the rent, and when you don’t pay the rent, you will be evicted. And so, three times in my life, I came home from my nice Christian school to find our furniture out on the street."Barry Black. Senate Chaplain Q & A. C-SPAN. National Cable Satellite Corporation. October 25, 2009. Retrieved October 13, 2013. Popular Culture As a result of the attention from his invocations during the federal government shutdown, Black has been parodied on NBC's "Saturday Night Live." Playing Black during the show's, "Weekend Update" segment that aired on October 12, SNL cast member, Kenan Thompson prayed, "Lord, bless and forgive these braying jackasses." Thompson's Black prayed, "May they find themselves in a restroom stall devoid of toilet paper." Senate Chaplain Barry Black calls SNL parody 'a great honor'. William Douglas. McClatchy DC. October 13, 2013. Retrieved October 14, 2013. When approached for a reaction, Black responded that, while he had not seen it, he was a fan of the show and did not object to the parody. "It's all in good humor," he said. "If you're doing something constructive enough that you're part of their cartoons, that's a great honor." Senate Chaplain Barry Black calls SNL parody 'a great honor'. William Douglas. McClatchy DC. October 13, 2013. Retrieved October 14, 2013. Personal life Black is a native of Baltimore, Maryland. His mother was a domestic and his father was a long distance truck driver "and something of a nomad." He is one of eight children.Barry Black. Senate Chaplain Q & A. C-SPAN. National Cable Satellite Corporation. October 25, 2009. Retrieved October 13, 2013. He is married to Brenda Black, née Pearsall, of St. Petersburg, Florida. They have three sons: Barry II, Brendan, and Bradford.Barry C. Black Chaplain United States Senate. www.senate.gov. 2013. Retrieved October 13, 2013 Black is a vegetarian. He has said, "that is not something that is a test of fellowship in my church. I’m a vegetarian because I grew up that way and I believe it’s a – it’s a rather healthy lifestyle." Barry Black. Senate Chaplain Q & A. C-SPAN. National Cable Satellite Corporation. October 25, 2009. Retrieved October 13, 2013. References External links *United States Senate – Barry Black *United States Navy Chaplain Corps – Rear Admiral Black's Remarks at His Retirement as Chief of Navy Chaplains * *[http://www.q-and-a.org/Program/?ProgramID=1255 C-SPAN Q&A interview with Black, October 25, 2009] Category:Living people Category:1948 births Category:20th-century Christian clergy Category:21st-century Christian clergy Category:African-American military personnel Category:American Christian clergy Category:Chaplains of the United States Senate Category:North Carolina Central University alumni Category:Military personnel from Maryland Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Salve Regina University alumni Category:United States International University alumni Category:United States Navy admirals Category:Chiefs of Chaplains of the United States Navy Category:American military chaplains